


Weapons Test

by GerdavR



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: :3, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Smut, cuz I'm so sneaky, subtle metaphors on guns and dicks, why do I keep crackshiping Quinn?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/pseuds/GerdavR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is giving the crew a boring lecture and Pierce discovers his appreciation for tight pants and butts! PWP for a crackship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Test

Pierce was sitting in the conference room of the Fury and sighed deeply as Malavai Quinn – or Capt’n Tightass as he liked to call him – lectured the crew on the latest imperial decree about the proper usual of imperial funds. He threw the man in front a tired look and tuned out while thinking about the weapons test he wanted to conduct this evening in the cargo bay of the space ship. The rest of the crew would go to a cantina to meet up with a local contact.

The new blaster rifles were without doubt more effective than the older models, a pity he couldn’t test the new grenades as well. But Lord Lakesh had been very clear (to his disappointment): no live grenades on board. Pierce snorted and leaned his head against his propped up hand while musing about the guns and their uses.

Suddenly he realised that his gaze had fallen on Quinn’s butt. Quinn had turned his back to the crew to point out something on the holoprojector and presented his ripe rear in doing so. As soon as Pierce realised that he was almost hypnotised by the firm cheeks in the tight pants he had to restrain himself in order to not slap himself.

Pierce turned his attention to the holoprojection as if he was actually interested in it, while trying to get his head around the fact that he had stared at Quinn’s ass! Quinn! What the hell was wrong with him?! The holoprojection didn’t provide any distraction, Pierce directed his gaze to the tiny portside window. But alas there was nothing but black space and a few stars out there. Despite his best effort to supress the knowledge that he had stared at the ass of the person he hated most on the whole fucking ship Pierce’s thoughts continued to circle around Quinn (and his magnificent butt).

 

 

A few hours later Pierce was preparing the weapon test in the cargo room and carefully laid out the blaster rifles. With an almost affectionate gesture he let his hands run about the hard, deathly metal. It was one of the perks of his job: as the man responsible for the heavy weapons he had the privilege to recommend the best guns for Lakesh and her crew. Pierce took his time to set up the targets; the anticipation was making him almost happy or at least less grumpy.

Which made it even worse that at that moment he heard a nasal voice ringing out: “Lieutenant, how is the test proceeding?”

Pierce spun around on his heel to face Quinn. Of course Quinn had also stayed behind! The stuck-up jerk was standing in the doorway!

“No need to worry, Quinn,” growled Pierce, “I got it.”

To his dismay Quinn slowly began to walk towards the laid out weapons and took a blaster rifle. Pierce wasn’t happy at all to see his precious guns in Quinn’s hands. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms while watching Quinn handling the blaster rifle. But despite his best efforts to stay calm Pierce became restless. Seeing Quinn’s slender and yet firm hand delicately handling the rifle barrel stirred something in him… Pierce pushed himself away from the wall and strode to Quinn – in one swift movement he ripped the weapon from his hands and pushed the smaller man away.

Quinn staggered back and shot Pierce a nasty look. “Lieutenant! What is the meaning of this?”

“You heard Lord Lakesh, pretty boy! This is my area of expertise and frankly I don’t want you to interfere with _my_ guns!” As soon as the words had left Pierce’s mouth he realised how immature he sounded. Quinn was driving him crazy by his mere presence!

“As your commanding officer I have every right to inspect your work,” Quinn coolly replied while straightening his uniform jacket. He stared Pierce right in the eye as he approached the weapons once again.

“Don’t. Touch. My. Guns.” Said Pierce lowly while clenching his fists.

Quinn reached for another blaster rifle and right before he could even touch it Pierce lunged forward and pinned him against the wall. He caught a whiff of Quinn’s smell when he stood so close to the other man that their faces were but centimetres away from each other: soap and a mild after-shave.

Pierce was about to say something but before he could utter a syllable he found himself on the floor. With some surprise he registered that the smaller man had managed to throw him off balance with a shoulder throw.

Quinn stood over him with an arrogant look on his face. “Is that all, Lieutenant?”

Pierce howled in anger and jumped to his feet. He grabbed Quinn by his collar and literally hurled him into the other corner of the room where the target dummies stood. Quinn crashed into the dummies and was barely able to get on his feet when Pierce had caught up to him and took a swing at him. With incredible agility Quinn dodged the swing and punched Pierce in the face. Pierce was taken aback, but in the end he just shrugged it off and hit Quinn with a well-placed jab. Pierce laughed – he had won! Although he was acting on instinct, there was no time to think while fighting, but in the deep recesses of his mind he had always known that Quinn was faster than him, but at the same time he knew that he was stronger than him. Quinn fell hard on the floor and was about to get up when Pierce sat on him, grabbing his arms and pinning them down above Quinn’s head with his right hand.

Pierce was panting despite the brief fight and so was Quinn. He stared into Quinn’s dark-blue eyes and saw his inviting lips, and before Pierce knew what he was doing, he bent down and kissed him roughly. Feeling the smaller man wiggle beneath him turned Pierce immensely on, he felt himself stiffen as he broke the kiss.

“Lieutenant!” exclaimed Quinn with indignation, “stop this at once!”

“You stupid jerk! Why are you so damn handsome?” hissed Pierce, feeling suddenly ashamed and at the same time excited. He place one of his hands on Quinn cheek and held his arms with the other pinned on the floor.

Suddenly he lost his grip on Quinn’s arms and was punched in the face. Quinn broke free and lunged at Pierce, they struggled for a few brief moments on the floor before Quinn was able to twist Pierce’s arm behind his back and Pierce was forced to lie on his stomach while Quinn sat on his back.

“You should obey your superiors,” whispered Quinn in his ear as he twisted Pierce’s arm a little more. Pierce groaned and gritted his teeth. He was humiliated by this arsehole! Pierce began to struggle to get Quinn off his back; he ignored the pain in his arm and finally managed to push Quinn away. They both stood up from the floor, breathing heavily.

“I could’ve broken your arm, Lieutenant! You should be grateful that I didn’t go this far!” panted Quinn.

Pierce got even angrier than before, what was it about this stupid jerk that had made him kiss him?! He would never hear the end of it… Pierce was about to snarl a snarky comment to Quinn when his sight fell down on the considerable bulge in Quinn’s trousers. He lifted his gaze and saw that Quinn had noticed his look, they both frowned at each other before Pierce lunged at Quinn again, grabbing his head and kissing him even more roughly than before.

Quinn replied in kind and brushed Pierce’s manhood with his right hand. Pierce groaned, pushed Quinn against the wall and ripped his uniform jacket open. Pierce kissed his way down to Quinn’s collar bone and was surprised to see how muscular Quinn was – what the hell? How did a desk jockey get so fit?

Pierce kissed Quinn’s neck and let his hand run over his firm abs and stopped right under Quinn’s navel before he touched the dark hairs on Quinn’s abdomen that lead into his pants. Pierce bent down and kissed the other man’s nipples, eliciting a moan from him as he touched his bulge.

“You bloody brute!” whispered Quinn while unbuttoning Pierce’s pants, but to his frustration Quinn just left the fly open and massaged his member through the shorts instead of touching him directly.

Pierce stopped his caress and snarled: “Stuck-up smart-arse!” Then he stripped himself of his shirt and threw it away.

Quinn let his eyes wander over Pierce’s muscular form and stepped closer to caress his broad shoulders and his firm biceps with his right hand while finally letting his left hand slip into Pierce’s shorts. Pierce closed his eyes as soon as he felt a firm and yet soft grip on his erection. He enjoyed Quinn’s touch until he almost climaxed. Before he went over the edge, Pierce grabbed Quinn and literally threw him on the table where he had laid out the weapons. The guns fell in a loud noise on the floor.

Pierce pulled Quinn towards him and turned him on his stomach as if the other man didn’t weight anything. Quinn was now bent over the table. Pierce begun to feel up his firm butt cheeks through the fabric of his tight pants. Up until now Pierce had never understood why the imperial armoury had issued pants that left nothing to imagination, but now he commended them for their thoughtfulness.

“There is no way I finish before you do, pretty boy!” Pierce panted.

Quinn looked over his shoulder. “That’s Captain Quinn to you, Lieutenant!” He even managed to sound haughty while being bent over a table and getting his ass groped. It almost drove Pierce crazy and he began to pull at Quinn’s belt until it finally opened.

“Shut up you prick!” Pierce growled and pulled Quinn’s pants down. Only his black shorts covered Quinn’s private parts, seeing him before him like that almost took Pierce’s breath away. He freed his own erection and grabbed Quinn’s hips. He stepped closer and let the shaft of his member grind against the dark fabric of Quinn’s underwear. Quinn moaned silently and Pierce grinned. He stepped back and put his right hand on Quinn’s ass, slowly he moved his thumb to Quinn’s entrance and used his other fingers to caress his testicles at the same time.

Quinn sucked in his breath and grabbed the table so hard that his knuckles turned white.

“Do you like that, _sir_?” Pierce asked as maliciously as possible as he continued to massage the sensitive spot.

“Carry on, L… Lieutenant,” Quinn stammered.

Hearing his superior’s hushed voice made Pierce even harder. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Quinn’s shorts and slowly pulled them down until they were down at his ankles. Pierce took in the magnificent sight of Quinn’s well-formed buttock. With a quick grab Pierce took a small bottle of weapon oil from the floor and screwed the plug open and let the semifluid liquid slowly drip on Quinn’s butt crack, watching it trickle it further down. As soon as the oil reached Quinn’s tight ring of muscles Pierce put the bottle away and applied his thumb once again at Quinn’s entrance. With his left hand he grabbed Quinn’s erection from behind and slid slowly up and down.

“At ease Captain,” Pierce jeered as he pushed the tip of his thumb in.

Quinn gasped and clenched up. Pierce waited for a moment before he pushed further in, earning a swear from Quinn that sounded like “fuck”. Pierce had never expected to hear Capt’n Prim and Proper use bad words, but on the other hand he had never expected that the day would come where he would fuck his superior in the ass. Pierce stopped his thoughts… he was about to finger Quinn and he seriously thought how strange it was that the man was using gutter language?!

Without hesitation he now pushed the rest of this thumb in, while sliding up and down Quinn’s length. Quinn’s moans became louder. Pierce replaced his thumb with his index and digit fingers and began to open him up.

After hearing Quinn groan with pleasure even louder Pierce lost his patience, he let go of Quinn completely and quickly grabbed the little bottle of oil once again. He lubed his erection and grabbed Quinn’s hips once again firmly, before pressing his penis against Quinn’s entrance. When he finally entered him Pierce groaned “yesssss”.

“I never…” moaned Pierce as he began to move slowly, drawing a muffled sound from Quinn.

“… knew how…” he gritted his teeth and quickened his pace.

“…appropriate it is…” Pierce dimly registered how Quinn grabbed his own erection and began to stroke himself. Pierce didn’t care anymore if he finished before Quinn; it simply felt too good…

“… to call you…” Pierce panted heavily and he pushed his member in as hard and fast as he could, eliciting more moans from Quinn.

“… Capt’n Tightasssss…”

Pierce climaxed and rode out his ecstasy, getting slower. As soon as he recovered from his sexually induced haze Pierce pulled out and leaned against the wall. He was sweating. Pierce wiped his face and glanced at the man before him. Quinn had finished as well, he was still leaning against the table, trying to catch his breath. Pierce was annoyed that Quinn had climaxed – he had hoped to finish the job himself, but at the time he wasn’t able to hold back.

 

After a few moments Quinn straightened himself and pulled his underwear and his pants back up. Pierce followed suit. The only sound was their ragged breath. Pierce was grateful for the silence – he didn’t know what to say anyway.

Suddenly Quinn’s voice cut through the silence: “You ripped my jacket, Lieutenant.”

Pierce shot Quinn a nasty look but didn’t reply.

“Perhaps I have to repeat my lecture about wasting imperial funds,” Quinn continued and picked up a blaster rifle from the floor and tossed it to Pierce. He caught it and had to suppress the urge to throw the gun right back at Quinn.

“And clean up your workspace, Lieutenant,” Quinn arrogantly added. “We have to adhere to imperial standards on board of this ship… even a barbarian like you.”

Pierce exploded after the last comment and threw the blaster rifle on the floor. “Shut the fuck up, you conceited arsehole! We just…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, instead the added a number of incoherent insults that would even make a Devaronian blush.

Quinn remained perfectly calm and straitened his ripped jacket as well as he could. “Seeing as you are unable to maintain basic discipline I will have to supervise the next weapons test as well.”

Pierce flipped the table in his rage, barely able to restrain himself from strangling Quinn with his bare hands. The table landed upside down with a loud noise on the floor. Pierce was wheezing and clenching his fists. By the stars, this motherless bastards! He had just fucked him and Quinn… this stuck-up… fucking arsehole! Pierce started at him and slowly he realised what Quinn had said. He wanted to supervise the next test…

He felt himself stiffen again, the sight of Quinn’s barely covered chest and his magnificent abs didn’t help either.

“Don’t count on it!” Pierce yelled before he stormed out of the cargo bay to the showers. He had to release the rebuilding pressure, but he would be damned if he let Quinn know how much he was turned on again.

Damn this stupid prick!

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to comicsohwhyohwhy ;)


End file.
